Full Blossom In Your Heart
by nemnemesis
Summary: What did you say? Maki is a girl?"someone said."That's impossible, right Maki?" another said. Maki can't answer back. "It's true got a problem with that?"Natsume said. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Here is my fanfic and hope you like it. **_

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice!!**_

**o0o**

**Mikan Sakura**

aka: Maki Sakura

Gender: female

Birthday: January 1

Age: 15

Height: 5'6

Weight: 50 kg

Alices: Nullification, steal and copy

Alice Stone Color: Mandarine Orange

**Natsume Hyuuga**

aka: Kuro Neko

Gender: male

Birthday: November 27

Age: 15

Height: 6'0

Weight: 60 kg

Alice: Fire

Alice Stone Color: Red

**Hotaru Imai**

aka: Blackmail Queen

Gender: female

Birthday: October 25

Age: 15

Height: 5'6

Weight: 50 kg

Alice: Invention

Alice Stone Color: Purple

**Ruka Nogi**

aka: Ruka-pyon

Gender: male

Birthday: March 16

Age: 15

Height: 6'0

Weight: 60 kg

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Alice Stone Color: Milky White

**Sumire Shouda**

aka: Permy

Gender: female

Alice: Cat and Dog predisposition

Alice Stone Color: Green

**Yuu Tobita**

aka: Iinchou

Gender: male

Alice: Illusion

Alice Stone Color: Jade/ Emerald Green

**Nonoko Ogasawara**

Gender: female

Age: 15

Alice: Chemistry

Alice Stone Color: Pink

**Anna Umenomiya**

Gender: female

Age: 15

Alice: Cooking

Alice Stone Color: Pink

**Kokoreyomi**

Gender: male

Age: 15

Alice: Mind reading

**Youichi**

Gender: male

Age: 8

Alice: Ghost manipulating

**Mochu**

Gender: male

Age: 15

Alice: telekinesis

**Tsubasa**

Gender: male

Age: 17

Alice: Shadow Manipulation

**Misaki**

Gender: female

Age: 17

Alice: Doppleganger

**Tono**

Gender: male

Age: 18

Alice: Amplifying

**Narumi**

Gender: male

Alice: Human Inclination Pheromone

Alice Stone Color: Magenta

**Grandpa**

Gender: male

**o0o**

_**Hey guys,**__** these are mostly the names that you will find in the story hanging around in every chapters, some of the characters are not yet there because of some valid reasons so I only wrote the "Major ones?''. So yeah that's it, hope you like it and the first real chapter will be out already…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, this is my first official chapter of my fanfic, I hope you like it.**_

_**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**_

**o0o**

It's four in the morning and the train going to Tokyo swiftly dash on the railroad. The passengers are all resting peacefully consuming all their time, perfectly. Some are sleeping; some are having a cup of hot cocoa or coffee with them while others take their time staring blankly outside and thinking of different things that bugs them. One of them is an auburn haired girl. She wears a white fitted off-shoulder shirt and a ruffled black skirt that ends just before her knee-cap. In fact, she's beautiful and looks perfect; her chocolate eyes, her nose, her red lips and her pale white skin that suits her dress. Everything about her is like perfectly done by an artist but then the sadness imprinted in her eyes is clear and pure.

She's staring blankly at the horizon beside her window. The sky was too dark that it engulfs the whole place. Only a little light from the moon is reflected on it. She sighed deeply and got her phone inside her skirt's pocket. She explored her contacts and looked for someone to call; she pointed the "cursor" to the name, Hotaru. She pressed the call button and hold unto her phone. But before the first ring ended, she quickly cancelled the call. _"If I call her right now, she'll surely be worried and I don't want that to happen. And if I call Grandpa, I'm sure that he's still snoring comfortably on his bed. What am I gonna do?" _She put her phone on the table in front of her and cupped her chin with her right hand. After awhile, she moved uncomfortably on her chair resting her nape on the top edge of the chair and her back rested on the chair itself.

A stewardess of the train _**(is that right?)**_ approached her seat. "Excuse me miss, may I just ask if I can be of service to you?" she said with a warm smile. I quickly turned my attention to the person beside me and quickly examined her. She's almost in her mid-thirty's. Her black hair was in a neat bun at the back. She's wearing a light make-up on her face that matches her cerulean orbs. She wears a white polo with a black blazer. On her left chest was a gold name plate, she also wears a plain black skirt and black stilettos that matched her pale white skin.

After a minute or so, she was still on the same spot where she was. I gave her a warm smile and answered. "Can I have a cup of hot cocoa, please?" She nodded in reply, before she can walk away I asked. "I'm sorry but what time are we going to arrive in Tokyo?" She glanced at her silver wrist watch and said 6:30 in the morning. She walked away while I looked at my pink Timex watch that says 4:30 in the morning. I, then reached for my ipod inside my small backpack beside me and hit the song "Disturbia". I motioned my fingers across the table and tap with the beat of the song as I hum it silently. After awhile, the stewardess came back and handed me, my hot cocoa as I glanced at her and a quick thank you before she left.

I took a sip from my cup, time to time until there's nothing in it. The travel was so long that the hot cocoa didn't affect me and it turned out that I fell asleep.

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

No more gas in the rear  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life out my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but a dark horizon in front of me. I turned everywhere and tried to look for something but the darkness is eating the whole of me. I felt lonely and scared at the same time. I tried not to cry but tears started gushing in my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly when I heard someone called me. _"Mikan"_

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort  
_

I opened my eyes and saw my best friend, Hotaru. I ran going to her but she's getting farther and farther until she disappeared. I tired to speak but nothing is coming out of my mouth. _"What is happening?" I thought. _

_Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
_

And then, my grandpa appeared, he is smiling to me but the same thing happened to him, he disappeared.

_Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in __Disturbia__  
_

The next thing I know, I and my grandma appeared in front of me. They are talking.

"_Mikan, I want you to be happy. I don't want you to marry someone you don't love. Go to your grandpa and stay there for the meantime." She said._

"_But grandma, I don't want something bad to happen to you." I said._

"_Nothing bad will happen to me. I promise that to you." She said and pulls me onto a hug._

_It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

I cried even more with the sight. This was the last conversation that I had with my grandma before leaving for Tokyo.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' phone calls  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

The next situation is when I'm five years of age. I'm crying hard while my grandma carries me on her two weak arms. It's the death of my mom.

_  
It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster_

She left me in a young age and I don't even know the cause of her death. Whenever I ask them about it, they always change the topic. I grew without knowing the reason behind my mother's death and this made me feel empty inside me.

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia

It's like something is telling me that my mom needs me right now. That I need to do something for her and that I need to know everything that happened behind her death.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
If you can go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

And then, everything disappeared except for the little girl. She's sitting in front of me. She's still crying. I walked in front of her and kneel down. I touched her shoulders but there's no reaction, I can't see her face because of her bangs that is covering her face. She murmured something that I didn't hear so I tried to speak and something came out, now.

"What did you say?"

_Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
_

She quickly grabs my two shoulders. It was tight and her nails are like claws and it made me feel that the place where she's gripping me is already having blood. But I didn't care about it; I wait for her to speak again. She slowly raises her head and it shocked me and scared me.

_Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

"**YOUR MOM IS NOT DEAD!"** she shouted. Her face was filled with blood, she is crying with blood and her chocolate eyes turned all black.

**o0o**

I opened my eyes and I was sweating too much. I'm gasping for air and I can hear my heartbeat fast rising. I can clearly remember everything that I saw from the whole start. I came back to reality when I heard the people going out of the train. I quickly fixed myself and turn to get my luggage. I waited until everyone was out and then I went out too. I reached for my phone and hit the number of grandpa.

"Ohayo gozaimasu _**(is that right?)**_, who is this?" An old cracking voice asked from the other line.

"It's me, Mikan, I'm going there." I said.

"Wait, why?!"

"I'll tell you everything when I get there." I immediately ended the call.

Mikan immediately rode a cab and went away. On the other hand, the old man hangs up first before closing his phone. "This is a big mess in disguise again. I wonder what happened." He said talking to himself. He massaged his temple and rested his back on his chair. He chuckled by the thought of his granddaughter coming.

**o0o**

After an hour of travel, she got to her destination, the famous Gakuen Alice which was owned by her grandpa. She walked to the black gigantic gates of the school when a tall man in tux with black shades approaches her from the back of the gate. "What do you need?" For awhile, Mikan stared at him and laughed out loud. The man twitched his eyebrows because of irritations.

"Ne until now you are still using your alice to deceive people by your appearance? Hayame-san, it's me, Mikan." She said happily.

The man in front of her quickly opened the gates and started to cry like a child. "Mikan- sama long time no see!!" he hugged her tight and cried on her shoulder.

"Hayame- san I- c-can't breathe."

He immediately backed off while Mikan gasped for air. He quickly bowed for an apology while Mikan just smiled at him. After their small dramatic scene there, he led him to the office of the grade school principal.

"I'm sure your grandpa will be very happy." He said.

"Hayame-san, thank you." She said and then Hayame walked away.

Mikan take a last deep breath and knock on the door and come in. She saw her grandpa by the window smiling at her. She started to cry. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Your grandma is okay." He slowly took off my arms that are holding him. He wiped the tears from my eyes and gave me again a smile that made me calm down and relax. He led me to his couch and started to talk to me.

"I called her and she told me everything that happened. You don't need to be afraid, Mikan." He took hold of my shaking hands and called someone from outside. A young man entered the room, he was Narumi-sensei. I hugged him and he did the same thing. From aback, I can sense the smile that creeps in my grandpa's lips.

Mikan's POV

"_Narumi-sensei is my teacher and friend since I was a child. He knows everything about me. And when I say everything it means even the most private of things about me. He is like my second dad and mom after the death of my parents. He is the best man that you'll ever know." I thought. _

He has a blond hair and purple orbs that matches his white skin. He's dressed normally, right now, a white polo and black slacks. At first, he looks like a gay because of his human inclination pheromone alice. This is the type of alice that makes people to fall in love with you whatever gender you have.

End of POV

We broke the hug when my grandpa called us. "For some reasons, Mikan you need to do something very different to protect yourself and your identity. We already fixed everything for you and all the faculty staffs and some people knew this." I gave them both a confused look before listening to them.

**o0o**

Mikan and Narumi both went to section B. Mikan is wearing a black long sleeves shirt and a red shorts with her, she also has a newspaper boy's cap that hides her long beautiful hair.

"Where here, Mikan wait for my signal before you enter, okay?" Narumi said.

"But sensei, I'm scared what if they find out?"

"You're good and I know that you're much comfortable with that suit than miniskirts, right?"

"Are you saying that I'm lesbian?" She said while pouting. He chuckled and then entered the room.

"_Why do I have to do these things? Oh my God, I'm scared sensei is about to finish introducing me." Mikan thought._

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hey guys, how was it? Is it okay or what? Please review and comment. Flames are freely accepted and even suggestions. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I wish I own Natsume

_**Thanks to the following people and to everyone hope you'll continue reading my story:**_

_**Chocolatexpudding**_

_**Kazu-Neko**_

_**Shiro1momo9forever**_

_**Chinesecutie07**_

_**oObroken.wingsOo**_

_**Blizzel**_

_**And yeah by the way sorry for the late update**_

_**Reasons: I HAD MY TERM EXAMS**_

_**And sorry for this chapter coz'it's kinda sabog because of lack of time but I still hope that you'll like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I wish I own Natsume!!**_

_**Previously:**_

_Mikan and Narumi both went to section B. Mikan is wearing a black long sleeves shirt and a red shorts with her, she also has a newspaper boy's cap that hides her long beautiful hair._

"_Where here, Mikan wait for my signal before you enter, okay?" Narumi said._

"_But sensei, I'm scared what if they find out?" _

"_You're good and I know that you're much comfortable with that suit than miniskirts, right?" _

"_Are you saying that I'm lesbian?" She said while pouting. He chuckled and then entered the room._

"_Why do I have to do these things? Oh my God, I'm scared sensei is about to finish introducing me." Mikan thought._

_**Chapter two:**_

"Maki, come in." Narumi said. Mikan was so tense, her hands were sweating badly and her heart is racing. _"What if they find out?!" she thought. _She opened the door and it revealed a smiling Narumi. She took a deep breath and then enters. She walked to the side of Narumi facing the silent students.

"Ne, this is Sakura Maki-" Narumi was cut by the students. The girls have hearts in their eyes especially Sumire while the guys are blank _**(not really all of them, some have smiles pasted on their faces but most of them don't)**_. Okay back to the topic.

The girls then started to ask non sense questions like:

"Maki-kun, do you have any girlfriend, be mine!"

"Maki-kun, can we make a fanclub for you?" _**(of course, you know who was that)**_.

"Oi, guys calm down a bit, you're scaring he- I mean him." Narumi said but of course no one obeyed him. _**(hahaha poor Narumi)**_. But a question made everyone really silent and if I say silent nothing can be heard.

"Narumi, who will be his partner? If he doesn't have any I volunteer."

Who will not be silent if it came from the infamous Imai Hotaru, the Ice Queen, the blackmailer and what more nothing escapes her eyes. _**(and hello! For her to say such things are you not going to be silent?)**_

"_Oh my God, did she recognize me. Save me Narumi-sensei, she's going to kill me if she finds out!" Mikan thought._

"Ne, Hotaru why so interested with Maki-kun?" a guy with spiky hair said innocently with a little hint of malice.

Hotaru stared/glared at him for awhile and everyone can feel the tension in the atmosphere while Koko, the guy who said it kinda feels regretful of what he did.

Narumi as a beloved saviour of his students broke the tension.

"But then, you already have a partner which is Ruka-kun and I'm also deciding to partner Maki-kun with Natsume-kun." He said.

Hotaru kept quiet and sat down while staring at Narumi giving him a creep down to his spine.

"_Hotaru, you haven't changed still cruel hahahaha." Mikan thought__ while fighting back the urge to laugh badly._

Narumi gave Hotaru a smile while everyone sweat dropped with only one common thing in mind.

"_Scary!"_

"Ne, Natsume-kun, Maki-kun will be your partner, okay?" Narumi turned his gaze to a raven-haired boy. Azure met crimson. Typical Natsume, he only shrugged as a response and sleep again with his manga on his fae not even bothering to look at his new partner.

"_Is that the right way to welcome a partner__, hmpph!" mikan thought while rolling her eyes._

"Okay, free day for everyone, Ja!" Narumi said before leaving.

**0**

Mikan or Maki sat at the vacant seat at the right of his partner while everyone surrounded their seat.

"Hey, Maki-kun, I'm your Iinchou here. You can call me Yuu if you want. And if you have any questions don't be shy to ask." He said while smiling at him.

"_Wow, is he really a guy I thought he is a she with his cute brown eyes his short blond and curly hair. He's like a girl." Mikan thought._

Maki bowed and gave Yuu a bow as a response before Yuu got away calming the students who are very noisy.

Maki gave a little sigh when someone called for him/her. She traced the voice which was coming from her left side. He/she stared at his partner but saw that he was in a deep slumber so he peeked unto the side of him and saw a blond guy with azure blue eyes who was petting a rabbit.

"Oh, hi there I'm Ruka and this is my friend Natsume." He said with a gentle yet husky voice and also smiling.

"Oheiyo, I'm Maki." He said while smiling with a soft shy voice while hiding her blush from her cap.

Suddenly, the boy beside him which is his partner and which Ruka called Natsume put off the manga from his face and faced Ruka.

"I thought the new student is a guy not a **girl**." Before ending his statement he turned to face Maki. Crimson met chocolate. Mikan averted her gaze not to meet his tantalizing eyes and voice. And her heart started to race and now her inside conscience is already panicking.

_What's wrong with him?_

_Did he notice it?_

_But how I didn't do anything for him to notice it?_

_I just said a little and very short stateme-_

_OH MY GOD! MIKAN YOU'RE A BIG IDIOT!!_

**NATSUME'S POV**

I was resting on my seat when I felt someone at my right side. I peeked from the small opening separating my face and my manga which is on top of my face, I saw the new transferee seated on my right side.

I heard different people introducing to him and the last one is Ruka.

"Oh, hi there I'm Ruka and this is my friend Natsume."

"Oheiyo, I'm Maki."

"_What the hell is wrong with this guy. Is he flirting with Ruka, hell no! Ruka will be a __**gay**__ like __**him**__." He thought emphasizing the words gay and him._

**END OF POV**

Natsume looked at him with disgust while Maki averted his gaze.

"Natsume, what do you mean? Can't you see the transferee is a boy?" Ruka asked with a confused look.

Natsume continued to stare at Maki. While Maki on the other hand continued to shift into different positions while sweating really hard.

"Oi, you transfer student don't try to flirt with Ruka, he isn't a gay." Natsume said in a cold and threatening voice.

Everyone turned their gaze to the three people at the back especially to Maki.

Natsume went out of the classroom followed by Ruka after apologizing for the acts of Natsume.

Maki was deep in his thoughts in his own world that he failed to nullify the alices around him that may cause trouble for him.

"_What is wrong with him, I'm not gay for his information."_

"_I'm just stuck in this situation, because of that person."_

"_If it wouldn't be for my own safety and grandma's safety, I wouldn't do this kind of stuff."_

Everyone was silent especially Maki. Maki gave a heavy sigh and then someone started to comfort him and all of them did say.

Maki was shocked by the person who suddenly grabbed his shoulders and when he turned to look at the person, it was no other than Sumire.

"Maki-kun, if you're a real guy you'll not be sadden by such accusations, you know? So cheer up there. Oh by the way, we already have a fansclub for you Maki-kun!" She said. She showed him a tarpaulin which says "We love you maki-kun!" but no one listened to him. First, the students are busy comforting Maki and second Maki was listening to them. _**(hahaha poor her).**_

"Maki, don't worry we know that you are not gay."

"Maybe Natsume is just in a bad mood."

"Don't worry you are not the only one here who looks like a girl."

"Oi, Mochu what did you say?!" Yuu said kinda irritated.

"Wow, our Iinchou is mad, really now." The guy Mochu said in sarcastic tone.

Everyone laughed while Yuu who has vein popped out from his forehead tried to throw a book which came from nowhere to Mochu. (sorry I know it's kinda weird for Yuu to act like that but I want him to do that. Hehehhe).

"Hey Maki-kun, don't worry about it, okay?" a pink haired girl approached his seat.

"Yeah and besides your not a homo, right?" a blue haired girl followed the statement of the other girl.

"Oh well, it's okay everyone thinks that I'm a girl at first, though." Maki smiled back to them.

"Oh by the way I'm Anna." The pink haired girl said.

"Nonoko here." The blue haired girl waved her hands while smiling.

Maki had a small chat with the two girls while other students went to his seat and talked to him to. Unknown to him three pairs of eyes are staring at him.

"_Who the hell is this Maki Sakura, he seems to be someone ver familiar to me but I can't remember." The first one thought._

"_So this guy is fake, huh?" the second one thought._

"_What happened to you…_

…_Mikan_

_**To be continued…**_

_**How was it? How was my sabaw and sabog chapter? I'm really sorry I know that you/my readers waited for these I'm sorry to make you feel disappointed of this chapter. Sniff. Promise I'll make the other one better than this but I still hope that you like it. I'll post the third chapter as soon as possible.**_

_**And please leave a review. Flames are also accepted if it's necessary as well as comments and suggestions.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to:

_**Here I am again with this long chappie? Hope so and I wish you'll like it. Please read and review. Thanks.**_

_**Thanks to: **_

_**Smoochynose**_

_**Kyurengo**_

_**oObroken-wingsOo: yeah I know it's kinda sabog chapter because I'm not really prepared when I wrote that. I actually don't have a draft that time but now until I think to the next chaps I will have already.**_

_**Blizzel: I know right, he's so mean. Yeah we know very well that he has an attitude but then this time he's so straight maybe because it's a guy. hahaha**_

_**Smoochynose: it's a secret you'll know it I think to the other next chaps just wait for it. hehehe**_

_**And also to the readers and the passers by.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**_

_**Chapter three:**_

It is four in the afternoon and the students are all going back to their dorm to prepare for the dinner tonight. _"Yes! I survive my first day. Whew! This is a freaking tough day for me with all these things that happened; that jerk Natsume, class-B and hotaru. Oh shit! I almost forgot to think about that…" Mikan thought._

She got to the spot where she wanted to go, the biggest Sakura tree allocated to the entrance of the well-known Northern Forest. She rested her back on the trunk of the tree and got a small black leather notebook with her name carved on the very right bottom with a silver pen.

_**(she's not yet having a school tour which means she's not yet familiar with it. She just saw this beautiful tree from her classroom that **__**struck her and then she got in there, kay?)**_

She took a black pen from her pocket and opened the notebook.

"_It smells like coffe__e, wow." She thought while savouring the smell._ She prepared herself to write and then started it.

Little that she, know a pair of eyes were staring at her from the very start that she came in the tree.

**Natsume's POV**

I was sitting on my favourite spot, in one of the branches of my Sakura tree. My manga was rested on my head while I was relaxing.

I was about to drift off in sleeping when I saw from my peripherals a shadow coming towards my tree. I removed the manga from my face to have a clearer view of the person who was walking and the only thing that came into my mouth was…

Maki

"_Oh right, the homo from before. I wonder what he's doing." I thought._

After a minute or so, he got a black notebook and then started to write something. I was staring at him as if he's the most interesting thing in this world_. "I know something is very different about him and I need to know that thing." I thought. "Ugh, Natsume come on why so interested with this guy, he's a homo and a disgusting creature created in this destructive world. Just don't mind him." I thought._ But my eyes were not listening to me. It's not functioning as if it was glued to that guy below there.

**End of POV**

**Mikan's POV**

I was done writing in my diary when I suddenly remembered about Hotaru. _"I volunteer to be his partner." "That line kept on bugging me and ringing again and again unto my ears. Did she discover it? But it's too impossible I made sure to lessen my moves to avoid clumsy thing to happen. Ugh! This is so annoying. I feel like my head will explode right now. I need some fresh water." I thought. _

I was about to take off my bonnet (like Tsubasa's) to get some refreshment from the air that caresses my body before looking for a lake in the forest. My hand was already touching my bonnet when I heard a couple of students coming to my direction.

I run and jump tree to tree to find for a lake and also hide from the students. After awhile of running and jumping I saw a small lake in the forest.

**End of POV**

**Natsume's POV**

I stared at him more intently when he was about to take off his bonnet but then it was interrupted by students coming to our direction. He got up and started running and jumping from tree to tree. I followed him and was impressed by his swift and smooth movements that tell me directly that he isn't a beginner from this kind of thing. _"I should be more careful he might sense me." I thought._

I slowed down a bit but still fast enough to catch up on him. Luckily, he didn't notice my presence. After awhile of running and jumping he stopped with his tracks in front of a small lake while I stopped on a nearby tree and hide myself.

**End of POV**

**0**

Mikan stopped then look left to right, sensed every creature around her and smiled cheerfully while uttering "Clear!" Luckily, Natsume was too good to be noticed by our brunette. Mikan then removed her bonnet while her long auburn hair rushed down and danced gracefully with the cold breeze of air. She washed her face with the water from the lake.

While for our Natsume, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. _"Wait am I mistaken?"_ he shook his head and closed his eyes tightly then blinked three times but nothing changed. _"I'm sure that I followed Maki and not a girl!"_ he thought. He stepped a little and look intently to Mikan to have a closer look. He was really not mistaken it was Maki, the transfer student, the guy student whom he said was a gay. He then accidentally tripped on a small rock that made a little noise. "Shit!" he muttered softly and hides himself above the tree.

While for Mikan, she heard that noise that Natsume used and then turned invisible by the use of her invisible alice that she stole from a bully in her village. "Shit, someone's here? Impossible, who would want to go in this kind of place?!" she thought while her face was dripping wet.

**0**

On the other hand, Narumi came to the lake and found a black bonnet "Mikan." He thought. He gaze from left to right and looked for her but there are no signs of her. "Mikan…Mikan…where are you? I can't see you! If you're here give some signs, goodness!" Narumi said in a whisper yet there's a hint of irritation in it. He looked everywhere; in the bushes, the trees and even the smallest things which is very impossible for a person to hide into.

**Flashback**

_Narumi was looking for Mikan in the classroom but she was not there. All he found was the students preparing to go to their dormitories._

"_Good afternoon, Narumi-sensei!" Anna and Nonoko said with a smile plastered in their faces._

"_Good afternoon, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan. Do you know where Mi- I mean Maki-kun is?" he asked with a smile._

_They told him that they saw him going to the northern forest and lead him there._

_**(**__**That's when Mikan heard a couple of students going to their place).**_

_When they got there no signs of Mikan was seen._

"_Are you sure you saw him going here?" Narumi asked._

"_Hai!" they answered in unison._

"_Oh well, thank you Anna and Nonoko-chan!" he bid his good bye to them and they did the same thing._

_After the two girls left, he saw a silver pen __beside the tree with an imprint of Mikan's name. After seeing this, he then decided to go forth to the heart of the forest and look for her._

**End of flashback**

Mikan who was having a good time looking at her so called dad looking dumb revealed herself while laughing quietly and tears are forming at the sides of her eyes already. On the other hand, Natsume was shocked when he saw Maki was just a branch away from him. He stayed on his spot and dare not to move while staring at the guy in front of him. His eyes were glued to him as if he was the most beautiful thing in this world. A smile then curved in his lips.

**0**

When he got back in his own senses, Maki was already rooted on the land under the tree where he was. He was aback Narumi and was still snickering without him sensing someone staring at him.

After awhile Mikan pushed Narumi a little to get his attention.

"There you are. I've been looking for you like hell already!" Narumi said with a bit of irritation.

"Sorry, sensei. I just want to pull a little prank on you since you were here all along. You've been following me." She said with a smile and spank Narumi softly on his left shoulder.

"What? I just came here, right now." He said. Mikan stared at him with a confused look.

"I went to your classroom but you weren't there. I saw Anna and Nonoko-chan and they told me that they saw you going to the northern forest. When we got in the entrance you weren't there. And then I saw your pen so I thought you hid from us when you heard us coming. And when I got here, I saw your bonnet here." He explained in a fast manner without breathing so right now he's panting.

"So you mean there's someone who's here right now with us." She said while panicking.

**Natsume's POV**

"_Shit! I need to go now or else they'll catch me." He thought._ He started to jump tree to tree as fast as he could and in a silent manner so that no one can sense him.

**End of POV**

"Mikan! Calm down! Forget about it just wear this and let's go. I'll show you to your room." He said then gave her bonnet.

"Okay!" Mikan put her bonnet on fixing her hair in a style that it will look like short as a boy's hair.

Mikan then started to walk while Narumi followed her from behind.

"Mikan needs to be more careful right now. But with Natsume beside her I can say that she's safe. But I still need to convince him to keep her secret." He thought.

**0**

"Mikan here we are in your room. But then you are going to have a roommate." He said with a cheerful smile. Mikan gave him a confused and suspicious look.

Narumi knocked on the door and then it revealed a guy with messy raven hair and crimson eyes. And annoyance was seen in his face when he saw Narumi but then it changed into something different when he saw the guy beside the gay teacher.

"Oh here, Natsume-kun he'll be your partner here inside your room." Narumi said.

"_Why?!" Mikan said using her telepathic alice ssending the message to Narumi. Narumi then gave her a smile and answered back. "Your grandpa said. Because you are the only special star students here. Get it?" he said in his mind._

"Okay, I'm going to leave you right now. Natsume take care of him, okay?" Narumi said.

"W-wait sensei-" Mikan said but before she can continue her sentence he was already running away from them.

**0**

Silence engulfed both of them, Mikan stand across the door while Natsume stood at one side of the door leaning against it while looking at him with boredom plastered in his face.

"What are you waiting for, are you not going in? All of your things are already inside." Natsume said breaking the silence between them. After saying so, he turned away from him facing the room then walk to his bed. Despite his stoic face deep inside he is really confused and feeling a bit awkward with the situation that he is in.

First, he called her a homo which is practically not true. Second, he discovered everything about this student. And third, he's confused on why is Maki cross dressing.

On the other hand, Mikan who was left at the door entered quietly going to the bed where she saw her things were placed. Without saying any single word, she fixed her things. After fixing her things, she got to the cabinet beside her bed and started to put her clothes in there except for her under wears which were still inside her bag. _"Crap! I forgot to put my under wears inside a small bag." She thought and looked at the guy who was lying on the other bed._ Chocolate orbs then meet crimson ones. Mikan then quickly averted her gaze. She got her bag and then throws it inside the cabinet. She locked it up and ran to the door but before she could open it, Natsume stopped her.

Natsume banged the door, so their position is Mikan in front of the door while her hand is at the knob while Natsume behind her with his right hand touching the very end of the door blocking it. Mikan's heart started to raise really fast that she can't explain why.

"Who really are you and what's your purpose of going here?" Natsume said while turning Maki's body to face him. Again, crimson and chocolate orbs met.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Sorry for the really late update, because there were so many projects these past few weeks so it took me for awhile to do this.**_


End file.
